greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Megan Nowland
Megan Nowland is a surgical resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, formerly Seattle Grace Hospital. History Internship On the first day of her internship, she was assigned to Meredith Grey, who took them on a tour of the hospital and used the same new intern speech that Bailey had used for her class to introduce them to the rules, though she went on a tangent in the on-call room, telling them not to sleep with anyone else, especially not attendings. At the end of the day, all the new interns were in awe of George, who had delivered a baby that day, on what they all thought was his first ever shift as an intern. ("A Change is Gonna Come") Callie and Izzie's Fight When the rumor spread that Callie and Izzie were going to fight in the hospital cafeteria, the interns, along with several other hospital staffers, gathered to watch it happen. However, Callie hadn't intended to fight and the interns were disappointed, calling it a forfeit on Callie's part. ("The Heart of the Matter") Gossiping Megan told Steve that Henry, presumably another intern, was observing in Tricia Hale's surgery when Mark Sloan announced to the whole OR that Izzie Stevens and George O'Malley had broken up. ("Forever Young") Tumor Trial Lucy and Meredith's other interns worked on Meredith and Derek's tumor trial. ("Piece of My Heart") They later had to organize and collate trial patients. Meredith threatened them with scut if they missed a paper. ("Freedom, Part 1") Intern Exchange When George O'Malley became a resident and the other residents had to choose an intern each to give to him, they lined all the interns up in the cafeteria and discussed their pros and cons right in front of them as they decided. ("There's No 'I' in Team") Intern Cabal The interns continued to practice and were joined by Sadie Harris. Cristina became suspicious when Lexie knew the parallel pulley stitch, something she hadn't taught her, which led to her discovering what they were doing. She told them to shut it down. ("These Ties That Bind") The interns then gave Steve an epidural to practice. ("In the Midnight Hour") Sadie's Appendectomy The interns wanted to remove Steve's appendix while he was on the epidural, but he refused, so Sadie volunteered as long as she could remove one of theirs when they were done. They numbed her and Lexie used a book to guide her as she prepared to operate. When she hesitated, Sadie took the scalpel and made the first cut herself. When Lexie got to the appendix, it was inflamed, meaning this wasn't a routine procedure. Graciella said they should call a resident and then decided to leave when they wouldn't do it. Cristina then figured out that they hadn't shut it down like she told them to. Lexie came to Meredith because Sadie became unstable. Meredith and Cristina took over the surgery. They sent for Bailey and managed to save Sadie's life. The interns were then called in to present her case, admitting that they made choices that compromised her care. They were all then placed on probation until further notice. ("In the Midnight Hour") Clinic Work Leo, Sadie, and Megan all had to work with Izzie in the clinic for a day. When they did procedures on patients, she also had them perform them on her. ("Beat Your Heart Out") Intern Contest Wanting to remind the interns, who were still on probation, why they loved medicine, Izzie Stevens put together a medical contest for them, which involved diagnosing patients based on symptoms presented to them and draping patients for specific surgeries. ("Before and After") Patient X After finding out she had cancer, Izzie took her scans and lab results and showed them to the interns, challenging them to diagnosis a patient she called "Patient X." ("An Honest Mistake") They continued working on Patient X and presented a few ideas to Izzie. After more tests, they decided that Patient X was fine, before Izzie told them she was not fine. At the end of the day, they presented their final diagnosis: metastatic melanoma, with mets to the skin, liver, and brain. Her prognosis was very poor. They asked Izzie what their prize was, but she said the prize is that they didn't screw it up. ("I Will Follow You Into the Dark") Face Transplant When David Young came into the hospital for his face transplant, the interns were prepared for his surgery and were told they'd likely never see another one again. ("Stand By Me") Pregnancy Megan found out that she was pregnant after sleeping with Steve while on a break with Pierce. ("Stand By Me") Waiting for Izzie When Izzie went into surgery to have the mets removed from her brain, the interns waited outside the OR. The residents let them because people are better than no people. ("Elevator Love Letter") George's Death Megan was affected by George's death. ("Good Mourning") Hospital Merger When the merger between Seattle Grace Hospital and Mercy West Medical Center was announced, the interns all began working around the clock, because they were scared to go home out of fear that they'd end up getting cut from the program. Cristina had Pierce, Megan, and Leo spy on the Chief for her and report back what they saw. Megan was ultimately fired as part of the first round of layoffs. ("I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me") Lawsuit After she was fired, she filed a lawsuit against the hospital, claiming they fired her because she was pregnant. ("Invasion") Documentary Megan agreed to participate in a documentary someone was making about the doctors at the hospital only because she expected to get paid for it. ("Seattle Grace: On Call") Being Re-Hired Wanting to give her a fresh start, Derek Shepherd re-hired Megan when he was appointed Chief. ("State of Love and Trust") Relationships Romantic Pierce Halley Pierce was dating Megan at some point, but they broke up when Megan found a nurse's phone number in his scrubs. During their break, Megan slept with Steve and Steve accidentally sent an email to people about their hookup, including Pierce. According to Ryan, Pierce wanted to kill Steve. Pierce fought him leaving Steve with a bloody hand, almost broken and himself with a black eye. ("Stand By Me") Steve Mostow Later, Megan and Steve were married by Steve's uncle, with Graciella as a witness. On New Year's Eve, Pierce demanded that Megan get a paternity test, claiming that he could be the father. She was conflicted over the test, fearing that if the baby was Pierce's, Steve would be devastated. But even when the results confirmed the father was Steve, he divorced her. ("Seattle Grace: On Call") Career Originally one of Meredith Grey's interns, Megan became a resident at Seattle Grace Hospital. She wanted to become a pediatric surgeon. During the merger of Settle Grace and Mercy West, she was cut from the program. ("I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me") After being fired, by email, she decided to sue the hospital for wrongful termination, claiming they fired her due to her pregnancy. ("Invasion") When Derek Shepherd became Chief of Surgery, he hired Megan back, telling her that even if there would be other cutbacks, he wanted to give her another chance to prove her value as a doctor. Notes and Trivia *After Megan was hired back after the merger between Seattle Grace Hospital and Mercy West Medical Center, she was never seen or mentioned again. *She took piano lessons.Seattle Grace: On Call *She and Steve lived at 9545 Wentworth Street when they were married.Seattle Grace: On Call *She would like to see Disneyland in Paris.Seattle Grace: On Call *She hates surprises.Seattle Grace: On Call Gallery Episodic 401InternMegan.png|A Change is Gonna Come 403InternMegan.png|Let the Truth Sting 404InternsLucyandMegan.png|The Heart of the Matter 408InternMegan.png|Forever Young 413InternMegan.png|Piece of My Heart 416InternMegan.png|Freedom, Part 1 501InternsLucyandMegan.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1 503Interns2.png|Here Comes the Flood 504InternsMeganandDani.png|Brave New World 505InternsLisaandMegan.png|There's No 'I' in Team 506InternMegan.png|Life During Wartime 509InternMegan.png|In the Midnight Hour 512Interns.png|Sympathy for the Devil 514InternMegan.png|Beat Your Heart Out 515Interns.png|Before and After 516InternMegan.png|An Honest Mistake 517InternMegan.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 518InternMegan.png|Stand By Me 519InternsPierceRyanandMegan.png|Elevator Love Letter 6x01MeganGraciella.png|Good Mourning 6x03MeganMostow.png|I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me 6x13MeganMostow.png|State of Love and Trust Episode Stills 4x13-57.jpg 5x03-7.jpg 5x04-34.jpg 6x03-5.jpg Appearances fr:Megan Nowland Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Doctors